prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara
Raging Sensation was a tag team consisting of Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara in 2011 that lasted from June to July. During the lifetime of the tag team, Sin Cara was played by Mistico. On July 17, 2011 when he was injured and suspended, Hunico played Sin Cara character until the team's demise two nights later. History Background The team showed signs of formation on April 4, the night of Sin Cara's debut the night after WrestleMania XXVII (April 3). Sheamus had just defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the US Championship in a WrestleMania rematch, and then began to beat Bryan after the match until Cara intervened. Sin Cara saved Daniel Bryan again on May 6th's Smackdown from an attack from Sheamus. The following week, Sin Cara then defeated Daniel Bryan, but due to a distraction from Chavo Guerrero, Jr.. The week after, Chavo was unable to beat Daniel in under 5 minutes, and after the match halted, Sin Cara attacked Chavo. The week after that, Daniel defeated Cody Rhodes which made Cody angry and he attacked Daniel after the match. Sin Cara defeated Chavo that week to end that feud. After the WWE Draft on the June 3 Smackdown, Cara would again save Bryan from his defeated opponent Ted DiBiase after Ted's Legacy teammate Cody Rhodes helped him double-team Daniel. Formation Bryan and Cara tagged for the first time on the June 10th 2011 Smackdown. Initially it was a singles match between Sin Cara and Ted DiBiase. DiBiase was disqualified when Cody Rhodes intervened to attack Sin Cara. Daniel Bryan ran out and saved Cara from the 2 on 1 beatdown. Teddy Long then come out and declared a new tag team between the two pairs. Cody and Ted's New Legacy lost, with Ted submitting to Daniel's Lebell Lock. The next week, with the aid of Ezekiel Jackson, they would again defeat the New Legacy (and their teammate Wade Barrett again, this time in a 3 versus 3 match. This may have been the last time that the pair were a tag team on live TV. Growing apart On June 24, the two had singles matches against their rivals, with Daniel losing to Cody and Cara defeating DiBiase. At the start of July, Daniel defeated DiBiase while their ally Ezekiel lost to Cody, while Sin Cara lost to Christian. On July 8, the revived team of Daniel & Ezekiel would defeat Legacy as Sin Cara competed in another singles match. The next week, Daniel lost to Cody again and Ezekiel defeated DiBiase in a title defense. Cara had another singles match, against Sheamus this time. In a Smackdown! dark match on August 18, 2011 they would lose to then tag team champions David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty. Split and Aftermath July 17 at Money in the Bank 2011, the pair were now opponents. Bryan would win the match and the contract. During the match Mistico would get injured after Sheamus threw Cara through a ladder, and Mistico's suspension. In a following Smackdown on August 30, Sin Cara (now being impersonated by Hunico) returned and defeated Bryan, and would turn heel hitting Bryan would a roundhouse kick. With this attack being from the "Sin Cara Negro" impersonator, it may be that Bryan held no hard feelings against the original "Sin Cara Azul Bryan defeated Cara two weeks later on the Sept 16 Smackdown via DQ. The referee disqualified Cara for being too aggressive in his match against Bryan. After this point, the 'real' Sin Cara (who had been out due to injury/suspension ever since Money in the Bank) returned and attacked the 'imposter' Sin Cara, brawling backstage. The week after, a Sin Cara was in another match with Daniel Bryan, when another Sin Cara ran into the match, and got a pinfall against Bryan. As they looked the same, the referee confused them and thought the one who got the pin was the one who started the match. It is presumably the imposter who got this pinfall, leaving the original rivalry between Bryan and Cara unresolved, as well as no grounds for the team's dissolving. The next week, the imposter revealed his black "Negro" mask. This was the false Sin Cara who had assaulted Bryan twice after their matches. In 2012, both members of the team in irony both formed separate and more successful tag teams, with Bryan forming Team Hell No with Kane and becoming WWE Tag Team Champions, while Sin Cara formed a team with Rey Mysterio. The team briefly reformed to defend themself from attack from Prime Time Players Tease After winning the World Heavyweight Championship in December 2011, Bryan announced on his Twitter he would like to re-form his partnership with Sin Cara (no matter who plays the character) and possibly have a feud with him. Trivia *During their stint as a tag team, they would alternate with using each other's entrance music but would always use Cara's entrance video and lights. *After debuting, Mistico and Bryan would become friends off-screen. External links * Daniel Bryan Profile * Sin Cara Profile Category:2011 debuts Category:2011 disbandments